The present invention relates generally to holders and docking stations for portable communications devices, such as wireless telephones, and in particular to a communications device holder that mounts in a vehicle""s seat belt buckle.
Presently, wireless communication devices are widely used. In particular, wireless telephones, personal digital assistants, pagers and other communications devices are widely used in business and for pleasure. As wireless communication devices proliferate, safety issues arise. In particular, the use of wireless communication devices while driving a vehicle raises safety issues. Many jurisdictions now mandate hands-free telephone use while driving. Many other jurisdictions are considering similar rules.
Docking stations or vehicular telephone holders are known ways to facilitate hands free use of a wireless telephone. Some docking stations are fixed and permanently mounted in the vehicle. The permanent docking station typically includes interfaces for powering the communications device, connecting to an antenna, speaker use and microphone use. Permanently mounting a docking station for a communications device in a vehicle typically requires physical alteration to the vehicle for drilling holes, mounting and the like. Physical alteration of the vehicle is often not desired.
Removable docking stations are also known. In one particular arrangement, a docking base that is adapted to hold a communications device is mounted to a generally cylindrical elongated base that plugs into a standard automobile cigarette lighter. The cigarette lighter provides power. The docking station includes an adapter to the communications device for power and a speaker to facilitate hands-free use. The elongated base does not latch into the cigarette lighter. While suitable for some arrangements, portable docking stations that are not latched in place have the potential to become airborne during collisions, which may cause physical injury and property damage.
In light of the shortcomings of existing communications device holders for vehicles, a need exists for an improved apparatus for flexibly providing hands-free operation.